Don't talk to strangers
by NekoRainbow
Summary: Deidara's working part-time in a stripclub. He gets enchanted by a red-headed stranger twice his age and ends up spending the night at his place. Based on the song 'Don't talk to strangers' - Nightcore
1. Don't talk to strangers - Nightcore

**These stories are based on songlyrics. You're supposed to listen to the song all the way through the story X3 I know the songs might sometimes be not your style at all, but try to give it a change...**

 **~ NekoRainbow**

* * *

 **Don't talk to strangers - Nightcore**

 **Deidara x Sasori (The first name is 'I'. The second is 'you')**

 **(Just copy-paste the link into google search and click the video that'll show) watch?v=IQDUbjO02JY**

* * *

o^_^o

* * *

It was late. My shift was almost over, but I still had about one hour and an uncertain numbers of lab dances left. The first time I noticed you, was in the middle of one of these. I was straddling some old geek when I felt your eyes on me.

I kept grinding my half-naked body against his, as I caught a glimpse of you from the corner of my eye. The light made your bright-red hair burn with the colors of the rainbow and your eyes shone dangerously in the remaining darkness. When I think about it now, you looked just like cougar on a prowl for fresh meat.

I now know - I was that meat.

There was a group dance after that. Cop theme. I was wearing a cute little cap, a long tie, really short shorts and a cool, dark-red, open jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I had long boots on too - also in red. Quite the color of your hair actually.

About the time I removed the jacket, the moneys were raining on me. I needed them. Right now, being a high-scholar didn't really pay off. But this side-job did indeed. Panting hard, I finished and proceeded backwards.

You hit me up as soon as I was off the stage.

We had shots. We were talking. You had me shaking my ass for you. You had me sitting in your lab and rub my crotch against yours. It's safe to say, that I was the one getting the most excited.

I don't remember how we ended up at your place. You were hotter than hell and you had me under a spell. Anything but you stood as in a haze for me.

You now what they said: Don't talk to strangers. Don't kiss them. Don't fuck them.

We were burning up the bed. You slowly, but steadily peeled away all of my control till only raw lust was left. Your hands were all over my body. At some point I had you in my mouth. When we changed positions, you certainly learned me a trick or two.

And damn. I don't have a single bad word to say about dat ass. Big and bouncy and you knew how to twerk it. And your hole ate me up. Our screams mixed as we both climaxed. We went for hours straight. Our bodies were degraded to pure sex. I had never been with another man, but the feeling…! Or maybe it was just you. You had no doubts. You rode me with confidence and without mercy.

While we were at it, you looked so young. So, so young.

But the morning light had something different to say.

My head started to spin, when I saw your son walking in. I can't even describe the feelings when I recognized him. The horrible scares on the left side of his face. No doubts - this was Obito. And he too, must have felt like a fool, 'cause I knew him school... I was his senpai by only one year.

At that moment, I just remembered what my mom always said: 'Don't talk to strangers. Don't do all the thinking with your little head… Just wrap it up, so you don't wind up dead'.

But with you, I just couldn't help it. And as I said before - you were hotter than hell, so it was probably only natural that I burned my fingers…


	2. Stitches - Shawn Mendes

**Stitches - Shawn Mendes**

 **Hidan x Kakuzu**

 **watch?v=VbfpW0pbvaU**

* * *

o^_^o

* * *

I could feel my blood steadily pour out on the floor. With it, flowed all of my hopes and dreams for the future. The emotional pain suddenly ached so deep and hard inside that I had to clench my eyes closed. It was like my heart didn't know if just to rot away and die in the big, empty silence or simply to explode in chaotic, hurting emotions. The cocktail made the inside of my eyelids burn and my chest clench.

" _K…zu… Don't! Don't… Don't do this! I beg you!"_

I awkwardly coughed blood in my lying position. I didn't even bother to wipe my mouth. The red, thick liquid was all over the place anyway. Painful memories seized my mind once again.

 _I desperately reached up to touch your unmasked cheek. Your unkind, bitter eyes coldly observed my gesture. A sharp, black threat quickly penetrated my wrist. I didn't wince a bit, as pain shot through my arm. I just pleadingly stared into your eyes, searching every corner for just the tiniest hint of affection._

I gasped breathlessly. My throat was dry, but I felt tears pressing on hard. I tried to fight the images in my brain…

 _You hovered over me. Your lips moved. The words cut deeper than a knife. They hurt more than any sacrifice. And I felt no glee by this raw, freezing pain…_

I should have known better… Now I was left to reap what I sowed.

… _You watched my bleed until I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees, aching…_

It was all my fault and now I couldn't help a feeling that I was going under.

 _Without a second's hesitation, you turned around and walked through the door - leaving me broken and trembling on the floor._

I bit my tongue. Hard. I _had_ to get you out of my head! I was slowly, but surely driving myself to insanity. Or maybe it was you, but I didn't care! I didn't care, I didn't care, I didn't care! I just wanted to scream…

A single, rational thought made it through the pain-induced veil enveloping my mind.

Needle and thread. Now without your kisses, I'd be needing stitches. My physical injuries were several.

I shakingly got on my feet. Needle and thread. From some yet unknown power resource, I managed to drag my poor corpse toward the small drawer where I knew I could find both. I had never used either… Why would I? You had been there - always more than ready to share your freaky body-tentacles with me whenever I needed them…

You would lean over me and distract me with soft kisses as your black hardness went in and out of my ripped flesh. Like that, I couldn't even sense the pain. In these moments, all of your usual roughness was as good as non-existing. You would tell me, that no one else but you had the right to hurt me. Not even myself.

I tripped over my own feet and crumpled to the ground. Tears finally consumed me. I curled up on the floor and cried it all out. I stopped holding back. In that moment I just wanted to fall to pieces…

¤¤¤ O ¤¤¤

I slowly get a hold of myself. The spouting had done its thing.

I still have a feel of deadness inside, but I know that I will make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover…

…And move on…

* * *

 **I know it's hard sometimes… But you will never have to stay in an abusive relationship. And remember ~ words can hit just as hard as a fist. Except, wounds on ones soul is likely to last much longer than those on the body…**

 **~ NekoRainbow**


	3. Coming back down - Hollywood Undead

**Okay, I know it's not totally in sync with the actual death scene, but who cares?**

* * *

 **Coming back down - Hollywood Undead**

 **Zabuza x Haku**

 **watch?v=okjIa0ijRe4**

* * *

o^_^o

* * *

You can never be a tool without feelings.

You were too soft. Too emotional. You didn't like the kill. The thrill never got to you. The blood-rush made you sick for days afterwards.

Greed had consumed me. I only saw the money. I couldn't even see what was right before me. I remember how you on some especially cold winter nights would snuck up under my covers, seeking my body's heat and safety. Like a little puppy. Sometimes I'd kick you out, but most of the time I would let you cuddle into my chest like the child you basically was.

The tears on my cheeks has dried out, but my heart is still wringing. I ask that Kakashi-guy to bring my silly corps beside you. I couldn't take expiring without seeing your face one last time.

He frees my back from weapons. They fall on the ground with clear sounds breaking the silence. Then he picks my unmoving body up bridal style, and puts my down on my back when we reach you.

I stare up in the sky. Delicate drops of coldness, quietly fall on my face.

 _Snow_ , I think. _Even the sky is crying for you…_

The thought almost makes me smile. You were simply too good for this world. You were born with wings, but those foolish villagers couldn't see them. They froze you out. They saw your power and feared its greatness.

I saw it. I lusted after it. Therefore I saved you. I gave you the slightest feeling of the affection you hungered so desperately after. My impure and selfish intentions saved you. But maybe you also saved me a little bit…

Your blood has stained my ripped chest. I know my back is a bloody mess, but the pain is a pure phantoms compared to my heart's aching. All good has to come to an end. I just can't escape. It's like you're here with me now. I can still see your sad smile and slightly cocked head flash if I close my eyes.

If only that, at least the little, noisy, blond brat had made me realize one thing: I love you.

I tilt my head and desperately try to focus on your face, barely inches away. At the very least, I have avenged you.

A single comforting thought keeps spinning in my head. _'You were too good for this world, so you left it'_. It's like a mantra, making your sickening death if only a little more bearable.

Without your innocent, icy light, everything suddenly has darkened. _You were too good for this world, so you left it..._ Your pale skin shine against your beautiful, black locks. I know how soft they feel. I had enjoyed letting my fingers run through them, fascinated by the way the strays easily escaped my grip, and effortlessly sunk back in smooth perfection. _You were too good for this world, so you left it.._

A snowflake is caught by your long lashes. It slowly tickles down your cheek. Like a tear... _You were too good for this world, so you left it…._

 _You did great, Haku!_ I wish I could pat his head. But my arms aren't working at all. The rest of my body is also somehow going numb.

Darkness is quickly winning in on my vision. The noises of an empty world is slowly fading away. The last thing I sense, before death consumes me, is the soft snow, gently falling to rest on your still, beautiful face, covering it in something as thin and fragile as a death veil.

 _Goodbye Haku. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. Forgive me..._

My last breath blows swirls in the flakes around him, and maybe, only maybe - from the right angle and in the right light - you could even imagine a peaceful, satisfied - almost invisible - smile hint on his thin, curvy lips, as the love of his life slowly fades into the nothingness.

Death is a marvelously mysterious thing indeed...


End file.
